Radiation-emitting devices are suitable as large-area, thin luminous elements. In many applications it is desirable for the intensity of the emitted electromagnetic radiation to vary across the luminous area. By way of example, a location-dependent radiation intensity can be used to represent information on a plate, for example, by arrangement of regions having different radiation intensities in the form of text or symbols.
It is known to achieve different radiation intensities in radiation-emitting devices by different regions of the device being driven with different voltages in a targeted manner. As a result, a location- and time-dependent intensity distribution can be achieved. However, a complex control of the different voltages and a complex structure of applying the different voltages to different parts of the device are required.
It is also known to design only specific regions of a radiation-emitting device to emit radiation. That solution does not allow continuous transitions in the intensity profile and requires an areal variation in the construction of the radiation-emitting device.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting device in which the radiation intensity varies spatially, and a method of producing the radiation-emitting device. In particular, it could be helpful to enable continuous transitions in the radiation intensity without necessitating targeted driving of different parts of the radiation-emitting device with different voltages.